


the closer we get

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, i literally have no clue what to tag this as woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: The three of them had, somehow over the course of a year or so, gotten together in a hesitant relationship. More than once she’d found herself getting dragged into whatever mess they were getting one another in (i.e. whatever trouble Lance was getting Keith into.), but they always thanked her with a sweet, soft kiss and a cuddling session that made her heart melt.This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, but it had been a while since all three of them were together in the same room.Now, though, they had plenty of time to spend time together— all three of them. Or argue, in the case of the boys.---Keith and Lance focus all of their attention on Pidge. Mostly?





	the closer we get

**Author's Note:**

> i honest to god wasn't expecting this to get so long but am i mad???? not even SLIGHTLY
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> _Could I see Pidge sandwiched between Klance, please? -Bat_

“Move over. You’re doing it wrong.” Lance said, sticking himself straight in between Keith and Pidge, where the former was doing a pretty good job at eating her out. 

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “You couldn’t even get her to  _moan_  when you did it.”

The two of them began to argue, even as they ran their fingers across Pidge’s body, slotting two inside of her dripping wet hole as Lance insisted on teaching Keith how to correctly cup her breasts in either of his hands. She had to suppress a laugh at how serious they were treating the entire situation.

The three of them had, somehow over the course of a year or so, gotten together in a hesitant relationship. More than once she’d found herself getting dragged into whatever mess they were getting one another in (i.e. whatever trouble  _Lance_  was getting Keith into.), but they always thanked her with a sweet, soft kiss and a cuddling session that made her heart melt.

This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, but it had been a while since all three of them were together in the same room. Usually Keith and Lance paired off when Pidge was too busy, or Lance would come find her when Keith was off doing something dangerous to distract himself from worrying too much. Pidge even seeked one of them out sometimes, when she was feeling lonely and kind of wanted to stop thinking for a while. It was rare when Keith actively seeked them out, but they made sure to let him know that his advances were always welcome.

Now, though, they had plenty of time to spend time together **—**  all three of them. Or argue, in the case of the boys.

Pidge wasn’t complaining though. They kept fondling her in a way that was enticing, yet kept her on the edge because they kept pulling away so damn much.

Every time she tried to reach between her legs to circle her clit, her hands would be pushed back above her head, even as distracted as the two were.

Lance eventually was shoved towards her head by Keith, who delved between her legs. He rested her thighs against his shoulders, laying flat on his belly so that he could tongue her clit as thoroughly as he wanted to.

Pidge laughed at Lance’s pouting face, and he dramatically wiped an invisible tear from his eye. “Come here, you dork.” She tugged him down into a kiss.

All three of them were naked, which made it easy for Pidge to snake her hand between his legs and tease the length of his cock with the tips of her fingers. It was a bit of a stretch for her short arms, but Lance inched closer so that she wouldn’t pull something. Like his dick, probably.

He tilted her head up to deepen their kiss, his hand caressing across her skin to her breast, rolling and pinching a nipple between two fingers. Keith’s hands were all over her, too. He fingered her just enough that her juices coated his hand, pulling off only to lick it clean before he started again. With his other hand he felt along the curve of her hip, idly rubbing circles with his thumb as he focused on making her cum.

Lance got distracted with her breasts the longer he played with them, as tiny as they were. He kissed a line from her mouth to her neck, until he reached her hardened, pink nipples and took one in her mouth. He suckled on it until spit spilled from the side of his mouth, pulling away with a playful nip so he could do the same to the other.

Instead of climbing around her, he climbed  _over_  her, and his hardened cock left a wet streak of pre across her tummy. She dipped her fingers in it, rubbing it into her skin. “Gee, thanks for that.”

“Like you don’t like sucking me off.” He griped. She reached behind him to firmly pinch one of his ass cheeks, and he jerked away with a yelp.

As much as she was teasing Lance, Keith was getting her  _very_  worked up between the legs. She had to swallow heavily, resisting the urge to press her thighs together so that she didn’t crush her boyfriend, before she motioned Lance to sit on her chest again. “C'mere and I’ll show you just how much I like it.”

Eager couldn’t even come close to describing the look on his face as he straddled her again. She had to pull herself up a few inches to stuff a pillow behind her back so that position wasn’t so awkward, and she felt Keith grumbling between her legs **—**  a vibrating timbre against her thigh.

A bead of precum was nestled at the tip of his cock, and she looked him in the eye as she stuck her tongue out, mouth opened wide so that he could see her licking it away. She kept it open, too, as she slowly stroked it from tip to base.

His entire face blushed red as if she hadn’t done this to him before, and his mouth did that thing where it twitched at the corners, telling her exactly how aroused he was. She used her other hand to cup his balls, ever so lightly scratching at the sensitive skin with the very tip of her nail. He shuddered, and she closed her mouth around the head so that she could give him the blow job she’d promised.

Keith, in the meanwhile, pulled away from between her legs. She heard him smack his lips together once before he let her legs fall shut. He joined them above, whispering something in Lance’s ear as he passed that had him sucking in a sharp breath. He bit Lance’s neck as a parting gift before he moved on to Pidge.

“Do you mind if I fuck you?” He asked, nonchalant as ever. She laughed, and spit drooled out around Lance’s cock. She pulled off despite Lance’s huffy moan and nodded her head.

“Please do.”

He needed no other reassurance, and bodily lifted both Lance and Pidge so he could slot underneath her. It always sent her heart racing at how easily he was able to lift the two of them, despite the fact that they were two lightweights and he trained with something much heavier than them combined.

He felt dangerously hot behind her, but that was just the way Keith was as a person. He spread her legs, but kept her laying flat so that she could keep sucking off Lance, even encouraging her with a soft whisper in her ear that had her shivering. He had a way with words when he tried.

Lance’s fingers tangled in her already messy hair, and she refocused her attention on him. He still straddled her chest, and she gripped one of his ass cheeks to pull him closer. She didn’t quite make it all the way down to the base of his cock, but she wrapped her fingers around what little she couldn’t reach. He bucked against her, careful not to thrust so far that she would choke, but she encouraged him to with a well-timed moan or two.

Keith pressed the tip of his cock against her clit, and she could feel the way it throbbed against it. He reached down to keep her legs spread, pulling them wide enough that he could hook his hands underneath her knees.

As he began to press in, Lance leaned back. He showed off his flexibility well, reaching between her legs easily so that he could rub his thumb across her clit without even looking at it, keeping himself held steady with one hand flat against the mattress. It must have been hell against his abs but he made it look infuriatingly easy.

His fingers bumped up against Keith’s cock, too, being that he was so close, which only helped to spread the natural lube of his pre against her. He angled his hips so that he could begin to press inside, slow just so that she could feel every inch stretching her open.

She sucked hard on Lance’s cock, half on accident, and she felt his thighs tighten around her chest. With the hand she had conveniently left on his ass, she dipped between his cheeks to press the tip of one of her fingers against his hole. He squeaked, and both she and Keith laughed at the sound.

Pidge had to pause in her teasing as Keith bottomed out, moaning unintelligibly around the girth of Lance’s dick. He pulled out halfway before thrusting in again, and she nearly choked on Lance that time.

Lance pulled out, slick with spit that he used as lube to jerk himself off with. He rolled off of her and climbed, using just his knees, between her legs so that he could watch as she got fucked by Keith. He pushed Keith’s arm up so that her leg was spread even wider, and the strain of her muscle was pleasant despite the fact that she  _knew_  it would ache like a bitch when this was all over.

Keith began a steady pace, thrusting into her not too rough, but hard enough that their skin slapped together. Lance added to the symphony, moaning breathlessly as he rested his cheek against her thigh, close enough that she could feel his breath across her mound.

She wondered if he would cum before he got a chance to ride her, too.

Now that her front was free, Keith was able to get his chance at her chest. His palm slid across her tummy, warm and calloused, and Pidge followed the trail with her own hand, letting it rest atop his. His were larger than hers, but she could say that about most anyone.

Keith was so verbal for her, grunting against her skin as he pressed in deep. “Feels so  _good_.” He murmured, fingers digging in tight against her leg.

Her breath hitched when Lance dipped forward to begin eating her out _while_  Keith was fucking into her like it would be the last time he’d be able to enjoy her. Lance circled her clit with his tongue, moaning against it as he continued to palm between his legs.

She shuddered, half-assedly trying to muffle the noises that were spilling from her lips.

“You’re so wet for us, Pidgey.” Lance cooed. She groaned, going red in the face, and Keith pressed a loving kiss against the side of her jaw. She didn’t have to look at him to know he had a toothy grin on his face. “I bet you just want Keith to flip you over and take you like he  _really_  means it, hm?”

“Fuck you.” She grumbled, thoroughly embarrassed. That wasn’t even the worse Lance could do, and all three knew it. Lance hummed his acknowledgement at her words, sucking hard on her clit. That, combined with the way Keith began to up his pace sent her into a frenzy. She just knew she was dripping wet all over the bed, and she could only imagine how that must look with Keith fucking her open. All of  _that_  plus the simple fact that Lance was watching it all with a close eye, had her rolling and rocking against Keith’s pace.

Keith sat up all of a sudden, holding Pidge tight against his chest. Like this he was able to get more leverage, and Lance sat up to capture her lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck for balance, and he let her drop her head to hide it against his neck as the pleasure rocked over her. She heard her two boyfriends kiss over her head, and Keith let go of one of her legs to press his hand against Lance’s neck, cradling the back of his head to keep him close.

She was pressed snugly between them, and Lance’s hand found its way to her hip, just to touch her. Pidge pressed her lips against his collarbone, sucking a hickey there.

The three of them rocked together, hopelessly tangled, and Pidge was, in a surprising turn of events, the first to come undone. She gripped one of their hands  **—**  Lance’s by the feel of it **—**  and squeezed so tight that it must have hurt as her orgasm washed over her. They were always so intense for her, and her boys made sure to lead her through it perfectly.

Keith, despite how tightly she gripped him, didn’t slow his pace in the slightest. He arched her hips back to press deeper. He gestured for Lance to press his fingers against her clit again once he got her spasms under control, which the latter did happily.

“How’s it feel?” Lance whispered, licking his lips. Keith grunted, pressing his thigh between her legs to keep them from clamping closed. “Tight?”

“ _Tight_.” Keith confirmed, burying his face against her shoulder until his messy hair tickled her. “So fucking  _hot_ , too.” He was able to grind out between his clenched teeth, only able to hold on tight to his girlfriend as she came. Her walls fluttered around his cock, trying to milk him of his cum, and he couldn’t  _wait_  to fill her up with it.

Lance pulled back a bit to watch them undo one another, still fucking against his closed fist. He sat back on his haunches, eyes raking over their combined forms. Keith’s face was hidden **—**  but Lance could imagine the way he looked **—**  brows pressed together in intense concentration as he rolled his hips against Pidge. Pidge’s face he didn’t have to imagine, a pretty picture right in front of his eyes. Her lips had parted, though her moan had cut off long ago when she’d finally came.

It was over too soon when she slump in Keith’s grip, and the latter staggered forward a bit at her dead weight. Lance was there just as quickly to hold her up. He nodded a head at Keith, who needed no other signal before he was jackhammering into her at full speed.

He came deep inside of her still spasming hole, keeping himself pressed in until his length began to soften.

When Lance whined impatiently, Keith huffed a laugh and slowly pulled out with a wet, slick sound.

Lance was quick to take his place, dropping onto the mattress onto his back. Keith helped to position the exhausted Pidge above him, so that she straddled his waist. He stayed pressed against her back, murmuring encouragement to her as Lance pressed in.

She gasped as Lance reached in deeper than Keith had, his pace immediately just as intense. Keith whispered in her ear dirty words that had her struggling for breath. He told her just how good she’d felt gripping his cock; how pretty she was right now, fucked out and drained as she was.

He leaned back to spread her ass cheeks so that he could watch the way Lance moved her by the hips to keep up the pace, rolling his hips when he bottomed out just to get that extra, pleasurable tingle that came with the grinding motion.

He didn’t last long, mostly because he’d been jerking off the entire time Keith had been fucking Pidge, and Pidge sent him over the edge with a well-timed hickey and a raunchy whisper in his ear of, “Cum in me.”

Lance absolutely lost control of himself, bucking into her as ropes of his cum mixed with Keith inside. There was such an overabundance that it spilled out around him, and she shivered at the feeling, grinding her hips against his so that she got every drop.

She was still firmly pressed between them, panting heavily as she tried to remember how to move her limbs. Keith had already recovered **—**  damn his short refractory period **—**  and cuddled her for a few moments longer before he rolled off of the bed to wet a cloth with warm water and clean her up with.

Lance seemed down for the count, and she gave him a teasing wink when he was able to weakly lift his head to look at her.

“I hate you.” He griped, hooking his arm around her back to keep her warm until Keith came back. She made an obnoxious kissing noise as she smooched his cheek.

“Love you.”

Keith came back with not only a rag but an extra armful of blankets and pillows that he somehow stuffed underneath one arm. He dropped them at the foot of the bed and gently rolled her onto her back, brows lowered in concentration as he cleaned up the mess they’d made of her, gently passing the soft cloth over her sensitive skin and swollen clit. Once she was clean and dry, he moved on to Lance, who almost purred under the attention.

Pidge rolled over onto her stomach, leaving her legs spread just slightly so the rest of their cum could leak out steadily over the next hour. They needed to change the sheets anyway.

Keith tossed the two or so blankets he’d scrounged up over top of his lovers, and, once he was finished obsessively cleaning them up, situated the pillows around their heads so that they could use them as they chose.

He climbed in on the left side of Pidge, leaving her once again smushed in the middle of them as Lance scooted closer, hugging his arm around both of them.

“You spoil us.” He teased Keith, poking him right on the nose. Pidge didn’t even try to stop them as Keith retaliated by pinching him on  _his_ nose, which just led to Lance tugging at Keith’s ear and them wrestling above her head. They were careful not to crush her, and that was all she really cared about.

When they’d tuckered themselves out and gone quiet, she reached up to pat them tiredly on the shoulder. “Thanks, boys.” She said, as if they’d just completed a business deal.

She heard Keith snort at her, fondly exasperated, and Lance leaned down to press a kiss against the back of her head (since the front was firmly buried in a pillow).

“Love you too, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
